Doppelganger
by MagicConan14
Summary: Kaito catches a cold, and there happens to be a heist scheduled for tomorrow. He's so sick, he'll need a doppelganger in order to carry this heist out...and he has the perfect person in mind for the job. Due to request, possible KaiShin later. - Currently undergoing rewrite. Will not have new updates until rewrite is over. -
1. Special Heist

This is the most obvious storyline ever to think up using Shinichi and Kaito/Kid! I don't know if anyone has a fic with this same storyline, though. Of course, the storyline has some of my touches to it as well…

* * *

Note: Shinichi, in this fic, hasn't had APTX.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic.

* * *

~Special Heist~

Kaito was not feeling like his usual self.

He wasn't even at school today. It (the cold he had) was_ that_ bad…and he had a heist tomorrow.

How was he going to pull it off now?

He turned, shivering from illness, and looked at the newspaper article on the bedside table. 'Kudo Shinichi, high school detective,' it read. _Perfect_, he thought, _he'll be my doppelganger! No one will ever tell the difference if he's in a Kid costume!_

_This next heist is one for Tantei-kun only... _

* * *

Shinichi found a Kid card on his doorstep the very next day. It had a newspaper clipping that read,

Gemini – the sign of the twins (May 22-June 21)

The next part was made up of letters and words cut out of a newspaper.

Twins will always find each other, no matter where they are.

Their intertwining fates will always become one at the end, and they will shine brightly.

Kaito Kid (Kid doodle doing peace sign)

_Diamond Fate,_ Shinichi thought, _that's his next target!_ _I've got to stop him!_

Diamond Fate was a very self-explanatory gem. Found deep in the Australian rainforest, the Tokyo Museum was now displaying it.

But what did the 'twins will always find each other' part mean? He'd have to find Kid to find out.

His eyes suddenly fell on the doodle. Kid never did his doodles in that pose, did he?

* * *

Luck was finally on his side – Kaito's doppelganger had arrived at the scene.

"Let the show begin!" he yelled triumphantly as Shinichi whirled around, startled by the thief that had been hiding in the shadows.

Kid tipped his hat to the detective for a few seconds, revealing his hair – and the vital clue Shinichi needed to decipher the calling card. They were almost identical! Kid was trying to fly away, though, and a decent detective would never let that happen, especially an elusive thief like Kaito Kid.

Suddenly, the cold got the better of the spiky-haired teen and he stopped abruptly in mid-air - he was steering himself at the time. Shinichi just couldn't believe his eyes when Kid started to plummet to the ground like a rock...

_Is this all just an act for trust between a thief and his detective?_ Shinichi couldn't help but think as he dashed over to catch the rapidly falling phantom thief.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. To Be Kaito Kid

Just as Kaito was about to hit the ground, Shinichi saved him.

In amongst another of Kaito's coughing and sneezing fits, he asked Shinichi, "Could you please take my place in tomorrow's heist?"

Jii, who had been waiting nearby, came to pick him up…and Shinichi went with them. _This is going to be a perfect chance to undermine Kaito Kid!_ he thought.

* * *

~To Be Kaito Kid…~

Kaito was now safely in bed, and Shinichi was sitting on his right.

"To be a realistic Kaito Kid, you'll have to do everything right…you'll have to run faster than the police, I believe you're very efficient at that already," Kaito mused with a weak voice after telling what his real name was.

Continuing, he said, "You'll also need to run across rooftops to get away from the police and those pesky detectives." This last statement earned him a glare from the teen detective next to him, for obvious reasons.

"You'll need to master the gadgets I normally use…the card gun, the bombs, the doves and, of course, the hang glider."_Those tasks seem easy enough_, Shinichi told himself. _From observation, his gadgets are relatively easy to use. I also happen to remember that Kid has a grappling gun. _[A.N. See drabble 3 or The Mysterious School.]_I could use that if I'm not able to run across rooftops like Kid says._

"You also need to be very efficient at disguise, but with Yukiko Kudo as your mother, tantei-kun, I don't think that's necessary."

"Since I'm always at Kaito Kid heists with Aoko, you'll have to fool her too. Otherwise, you could just tell her I'm sick. I bet she wouldn't believe you, since you and I (as Kaito Kuroba) have nothing in common, tantei-kun, other than our appearances and the fact we're the same age and gender."

"To really pull this off, you'll have to have the right charisma and way of talking! Being like a detective is no use to us phantom thieves…unless we need to find out those detectives and police are on our trail."

His expression softened and he gave a tiny smirk as he muttered to Shinichi, "Smiles and laughter are good, but never forget your poker face!", wiggling his finger in chastisement as he said the last part. There was a sudden pang of something inside Tantei-kun as the sick thief told him this. _Why's this quote so important to Kaito, and why did I just feel like that? _he wondered mentally.

He then commanded Jii to take the guest to the living room before breaking out into another burst of coughing and sneezing.

Jii had set up projectors, and drawn the curtains, in the living room. Shinichi was in a spare Kid costume, noticing it fit him exactly.

A press of a button and a projection of a series of skyscraper rooftops appeared. It was time for rooftop running training.

* * *

Sorry for making this too speech-oriented. That seemed to be the only way to help the fanfic progress, other than doing it by indirect speech.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Training

Running after Kaito Kid was a lot similar to this, so Shinichi passed easily, dashing and leaping across the simulation rooftops like a pro.

* * *

Shinichi was sitting next to Kaito again, a bunch of gadgets in his hands and on the bedside table. After the teen detective showed his prowess with the card gun and the grappling gun by shooting it at a target, Kaito picked out a paint bomb and told Shinichi to toss it at the wall in front of them. Of course, Shinichi was confused, but did as the thief asked. It exploded in a splash of red on impact.

Kaito instructed Shinichi to throw the rest of the bombs, and he did efficiently. After the last bomb, he smirked. "I realised there was a prop wall covering the real one," he explained to Kaito, who was currently thinking, _Why is he doing everything I ask of him?_ , and wearing his poker face – although it wasn't a very good effort since he was ill, so the poker face ended up being a slightly serious face. The thief's reply was a series of coughs, but behind his slightly serious face he had concealed a small smile.

* * *

"Shiro! Kuro!" Kaito called, adding a sneeze at the end of each call.

Two doves flapped into his bedroom, one with a slightly darker colouring than the other. The pure white one cooed at the sick thief, almost like it was asking, "What do you want us to do, master?"

"Now, try and command them, tantei-kun," the thief said.

"Shiro, Kuro!" Shinichi clapped his hands as he exclaimed their names. "Land on Kaito's head."

The doves obediently followed the detective's order and nestled themselves in Kaito's hair. The grey one cooed in delight like it was saying, "You did well, Kaito's lookalike."

* * *

Shinichi was in the spacious basement of the Kuroba mansion with Jii. A staircase made of cardboard boxes was in front of the detective and the former Kid.

"You need to learn how to control the hang-glider, but being at so many heists, you must know how it all works," Jii acknowledged.

Shinichi confirmed this by sprinting up the makeshift stairway, then jumping off, pressing the button on the costume's belt as he freefell for a second. Landing about a minute later, Jii and Kaito (who had snuck into the room) applauded him.

"You're ready now," Kaito declared with a cough and a wide smile. "The show will go on!"

Aoko was outside the museum, two tickets in her right hand, tapping the fingers of her left hand impatiently on her upper leg. Where was Kaito?

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kaito exclaimed, appearing from behind her. "I forgot you had the tickets for tonight's heist."

* * *

After entering the museum, Kaito (in actual fact Shinichi with ruffled, gelled hair) and Aoko got their first chance to see Diamond Fate up close. The gem was about the size of two of Shinichi's fists side by side, and like most of Kid's targets it was encapsulated in a glass case.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock in one of the hallways struck eleven pm. According to the calling card Kaito had sent the police, it was time for Shinichi to put his skills to the test. _After this, I can tell the police what Kid's true identity is – a 17 year old doppelganger of me with spiky hair!_ he thought.

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Rescue Mission

~Diamond Fate~

Later, Shinichi had snatched Diamond Fate from its case and strangely found it quite exhilarating._ No, you can't think that,_ Shinichi thought to himself. _You're a detective!_

Pausing to hold the gem up to the moonlight like his lookalike did, a cold draught whipped past his nose. It twitched, wanting to shoot out some germs at maximum velocity. Oh no, he'd caught the cold.

But he managed to stop himself just in time to stage one of those Kaito-Kid-worthy exits, hang glider and all.

/

When he finally sneezed – in midair - it was horrible, though. The hang glider whirled through the air like a leaf, even though there had been no breeze. The landing was brutal, and pretty much...well, he was in trouble, given whose position he was trying to fulfil temporarily.

"Perfect landing, Kid!" yelled Nakamori, who'd been in hot pursuit since the beginning of the heist. "You just had to land near the police station," he added sarcastically.

/

Kaito had rushed out; concealed in one of his emergency latex masks and a costume he'd thrown together at the last second. (Despite that, he still looked presentable.) A second after Shinichi left, he'd suddenly realised the tantei wouldn't last a second if he'd caught the cold. He had recovered a whole lot after a long rest – in fact, he never even had a cold after tantei-kun's briefing.

Since he hadn't spotted his tantei-kun for a while now, he must have stolen Diamond Fate already...But where had he headed afterwards?

/

As he passed a TV store, a newsflash went off. "Kaito Kid has been apprehended by the police!" the broadcast screamed at him.

He shouldn't have let tantei-kun take his place. Time to face the music of police sirens and Nakamori's gloating.

/

But then he remembered. They would assume Tantei-kun was Kid, right? So his identity was safe, and a rescue plan could be put into motion very easily...phantom thief style.

~Rescue Mission~

As Nakamori slowly lifted the top hat off the protesting Kid (his monocle was still on), he knew there was something wrong. Kid would be protesting, sure, but given how long the inspector had chased him, he would at least put up a fight beforehand. So what was wrong?

A kick to the stomach put him out of his daze. Kid had finally sprung into action.

/

Multicoloured smoke drifted out of the air vents just as the big reveal was taking place - well, the policemen thought so. The thief couldn't have put those there! He'd been handcuffed the whole time he was captured!

A white figure gradually appeared as the smoke dissipated. He had a white cape and suit, yes, but the similarities stopped there. The person had a white helmet with gold detail and a long shirt. [Yep, I bet you know who it is.] Knocking out the guards with sleeping gas, he rushed to the room where the thief was being held.

/

Kid banged his legs against the table as the new arrival hurried in, grabbing a nearby metal bar and swinging it around as he did so. It was kind of obvious he was trying to look professional, but it just looked dangerous.

"Ya obviously don' know wat ye're doin'," a voice told the helmeted figure. Heiji Hattori stepped out from the doorway. "Now, who's da real Kid?" he demanded. "Da one in da costume isn't, 'e doesn't act like da arrogant thief 'e should be."

A blonde head peeked out from the shadows and joined them. "The element of surprise is better than nothing," Hakuba Saguru admitted, facing his Osakan rival. "I anticipated his moves and got here early," he explained, noticing the dumbstruck expression on the dark face.

* * *

The other Gosho boys are added to the mix! This is going to get interesting...Please read and review!


End file.
